


The Person I Trust The Most

by SugarSugarHoony



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSugarHoony/pseuds/SugarSugarHoony
Summary: Kang Sung Hoon is about to meet Ahn Chilhyun again, after many years but the past keeps haunting him bringing memories he wish he should not have, because these memories come with feelings, feelings that do not change over time.





	The Person I Trust The Most

Kang Sung Hoon was back with Sechskies, after many years they were back again but Sung Hoon had something worrying him at that moment, he was going to Kangta’s starry night, a broadcast by H.O.T.’s main singer Ahn Chilhyun, the reason why he was so worried was Kangta himself.

1997 Kangta was watching a new group that debuted on TV, their name was Sechskies, his eyes caught that pretty boy in the front that made is heart skip a beat, apparently their main singer, their song wasn’t pleasing but overall very threatning to H.O.T. that was the first time Kangta saw Kang Sung Hoon.

they’ve met for the first time, Sechskies was covering Candy, listening to his soft voice singing candy was pretty nice to hear.  
After their performance was over, Sung Hoon saw Kangta sitting in a bench, Chilhyun was still with his performance clothes, and so was Sung Hoon, it was like a school uniform, H.O.T. wore white, Sechskies wore black.  
\- Hello! You are Kangta right? Nice to meet you!  
Said Sung Hoon cheerfully  
\- Ahn.. hi, nice to meet you too…  
\- I really admire you hyung! Your voice is amazing!  
Kangta looked at the pretty boy as he blushed.  
\- Your voice is really pretty too… just like your face.  
Sung Hoon wide-eyed.  
\- Thank you… hyung… you are… very handsome you know.  
Sung Hoon said as he put his hand on his own lips.  
\- SUNG HOON-AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET’S GO.  
They heard Jiwon scream.  
-Sorry hyung got to go, it was nice meeting you! Hope we can meet again sometime!  
Sung Hoon ran with a bright smile waving to Kangta.  
\- yeah… I really hope we can meet again too..  
Chilhyun said to himself.

 

After that day they met quite a few times even if they couldn’t bump into other groups because of H.O.T.’s mysterious concept, Chilhyun would make a little effort just to bump into him, it was the same for Sung Hoon, he would give excuses just to look around and see if he finds his hyung, only to talk about random things like Sung Hoon would ask for tips and Kangta would casually tell him what to do but sometimes they would rant about their lives or even the members.  
Sitting in a couch after a performance. Again with performance clothes Sung Hoon was wearing his red couple outfit and Kangta We Are The Future.  
\- You know hyung… it’s so stressing…  
\- What is?  
\- All of this, I mean, schedules and all that.  
\- I get what you mean, I get tired of it sometimes too…  
\- Hyung can I tell you something? Please promisse you won’t tell anyone  
\- Huh? Of course I promisse.  
\- Well actually, I envy you guys.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- You guys are priority on SM and also have nice clothes, and managers and…  
\- Calm down Sung Hoon, our schedules are just as busy but… you guys don’t have managers?  
\- We have one for the entire group but he doesn’t treat us well… also our company… they hit us when we don’t sing right, we have to practice on a rented place hours and hours without getting enough sleep.  
Sung Hoon said as his eyes were watering.  
Kangta gave him a tight hug  
\- Hyung I don’t know how long we can continue with this, it’s só painful.  
The pretty boy started crying while shoving his head on Chilhyun’s shoulder.  
\- Thanks for listening to me hyung, you are really a good friend.  
He look into Kangta’s eyes gave a bright smile between tears while his eyes sparkled  
Chilhyun felt his heart hurt a bit but still he was thankful that Sung Hoon trusted him.  
\- I’m always here for you…  
Sung Hoon blushed a bit.  
\- hyung can I ask for your… pager number?  
\- OF COURSE I mean... yeah sure!  
They switched numbers.  
\- I will beep you one day, I would love to have a drink with you hyung.  
Sung Hoon said while going back to Sechskies’ room.  
Kangta smiled at his beep.  
\- he trusts me…

Sung Hoon came back at their room, the members noticed his face was red and his eyes too.

\- Sung Hoon-ah what’s up with your face?  
Said Jiwon curious.  
\- Nothing I think the makeup got in my eyes haha it’s tching.  
Jiwon raised an eyebrow.  
\- well okay if you don’t wanna talk about it, i’m going to the bathroom.  
He left and Sung Hoon sat on the couch staring at the ground blushing like a tomato.  
\- did I… did I really?  
\- did what?  
Jiyong said sitting by his side.  
\- DID I REALLY ASKED FOR HIS BEEP AFTER CRYING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL?  
Jiyong wide-eyed  
\- you did what?  
\- NOTHING, forget everything I said.  
\- okay…  
Jiyong looked at him puzzled and said to himself.  
\- is that a relationship problem?  
While Sung Hoon was just covering his face with his hands.

2000 Kangta was laying on his bed watching the news, Sechskies disbanded. He hadn’t heard about Sung Hoon in a long time he never called him and Kangta was too shy to call him too but suddenly he heard a sound.

~~BEEP BEEP~~

he picked his pager. It was Sung Hoon’s number, Chilhyun quickly read “please come han river I need hyung” he jumped out of his bed dressed up the first clothes he saw a white tank shirt, simple jeans and a white jacket he ran to his car.

There he saw a silhouette of a boy, the boy he’s been looking up for a long time.

\- Sung Hoon-ah  
\- hyung!  
Sung Hoon was wearing all a shirt a jacket all black and a lot of acessories as usual, he ran to him while breaking into tears, Kangta hugged him tight, Sung Hoon felt secure in his arms, he cried a lot.  
\- Sung Hoon-ah let’s go.  
He suddenly held the boy’s hand and walked with him to his car.  
Sung Hoon entered the car.  
\- where are we going?  
\- you promissed to drink with me, remember?  
He smile sweetly to Sung Hoon as his heart was beating fast.  
While driving, Sung Hoon couldn’t stop staring at him, he had a sweet look, a sweet voice, and was really, really handsome, he didn’t know why even if they didn’t spend that much time together, he was the first person Sung Hoon thought when everything happened. Ahn Chilhyun… only hearing this name would make Sung Hoon have chills down his spine, but why though? Their group were rivals for so many years but still Kangta was the person he trusted the most.  
\- we arrived! Come come.  
It was a pub far from the city, pretty elegant.  
Them both sat on a table near the wall facing each other.  
\- It’s okay no one will recognize us here, you can tell me everything you want, I will hear.  
He said and then asked for drinks.  
\- You know hyung it’s been a very long journey… we didn’t even want to disband, this… wasn’t what we wanted.  
He was saying staring sadly at his drink.  
\- I thought you guys disbanded because of mistreatment.  
Kangta carefuly said.  
\- No.. actually… they wanted to disband us, they planned it… after our last album and after the results they said “it’s over for you guys” I don’t know what to do, was it me that wasn’t good enough?  
\- No Sung Hoon you did amazing, you really did but… can I ask you something?  
Sung Hoon nodded.  
\- Why didn’t you beep me? After that day, you could’ve called me, I said I would always be here for you.  
\- Oh that? It was because I was too embarrassed.  
Sung Hoon gave him a shy smile.  
\- w-what?  
\- you know… that day I cried and ranted so much I was embarrassed so I tried to avoid you… sorry hyung.  
Kangta chuckled  
\- you are just so cute.  
Them both blushed.  
\- ANOTHER DRINK PLEASE.  
Kangta said avoiding looking at Sung Hoon’s eyes.  
They kept ranting and drinking until Kangta got drunk, Sung Hoon didn’t like drinking so he was okay.  
\- you know Sung Hoon, the first time I saw you I thought you were the cutest thing i’ve ever seen.  
\- hyung I think you are kinda drunk…  
Kangta got up from his chair and gave Sung Hoon a backhug.  
\- you know Sung Hoon-ah I remember the first time I heard your sweet voice was when you sang Candy, I wonder how it would be if I sang Couple… this is for you.  
he sang almost whispering on Sung Hoon’s ear, Sung Hoon’s heart was beating so fast he couldn’t concentrate in anything else so he just closed his eyes listening to his sweet voice. 

Oohh loove wae ijeseoya  
manhi oeropdeon nareul chajaon geoya~

-EXCUSE ME  
they heard an unknown voice.

\- Could you guys please don’t do that here? We are not against this kind of stuff but we are working you know.  
\- So-sorry mister we are going.  
Sung Hoon said crearly very embarrassed  
\- but we are not doing anything wrong.  
mumbled Kangta.  
\- Don’t worry mister I will take him, let’s go hyung.  
Chilhyun was so drunk he couldn’t walk straight, seeing it Sung Hoon sighed and put him on his back giving him a piggyback ride.  
Sung Hoon’s wasn’t a strong guy but he could at least carry him to the car.  
\- Sung Hoon- ah I love you.  
Kangta mumbled and Sung Hoon’s heart was beating like crazy.  
\- Hyung please don’t say that, I don’t know if i’m gonna be able to carry you till there if i’m trembling like this.  
He chuckled a bit.  
\- okay I will stay quiet… SungHoonie the love of my life, Sunghoonie the prettiest boy~  
He started singing softly.  
Luckly they were already at the car, Sung Hoon picked the car keys from Kangta’s pocket and put Kangta on the passenger seat while he sat at the driver’s seat. Sung Hoon saw Kangta’s sleeping face, so peaceful… without noticing Sung Hoon was leaning to him with their faces so close their noses touched, Sung Hoon noticed what he was doing and tried to pull out but his neck was grabbed my Kangta who gave him a peck.  
\- you cute.  
Kangta smiled and fell asleep again.  
Sung Hoon couldn’t sleep for the entire night.  
The day came and Kangta was wondering what happened.  
\- oh, good morning hyung! Are you okay?  
\- my head hurts… i’m sorry Sung Hoon I shouldn’t have drank that much.  
\- but I think you should do it more.  
Said Sung Hoon murmuring to himself.  
Kangta understood but was too shy to say something about it.  
\- Here hyung I bought this for you, I hope you get better soon.  
\- Thanks!  
He drank the little bottle.  
\- Let’s go Sung Hoon i’m gonna take you home.  
\- Are you sure are you okay already?  
\- I am, trust me.  
And Sung Hoon guided them until they got to his home.  
\- Thanks hyung, last night… I will never forget it.  
\- But I forgot almost everything haha.  
\- That’s okay, even if i’m the only one with the memories… i’m really thankful.  
\- That’s not enough Kang Sung Hoon.  
Chilhyun grabbed his chin and brought Sung Hoon’s lips to his own, for Kangta’s surprise, Sung Hoon returned his kiss faster than expected, it was the only confirmation he needed, them both deepened the kiss. Chilhyun’s hand gone to SungHoon’s neck going up to grab his hair, while Sung Hoon hugged him tight. Their tongues were battling from só much urge, they were in point where Chilhyun was almost laying over Sung Hoon but his head hit the car’s window making Sung Hoon wake up, he broke the kiss.  
\- hyung thanks for the ride, also THIS.  
Then he quickly opened the door and run away to his home.  
Ahn Chilhyun was still shook by his own actions.  
\- “ that’s not enough Kang Sung Hoon” I can’t believe I said that.  
He said to himself hitting his head on the car’s horn.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters, the next one will be more focused on Kangta's thoughts and experiences please give me feedback, i'm pretty new at wrtitting these.


End file.
